1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to optical touch display technology, more particularly to a method and a system for generating calibration information for an optical imaging touch display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional optical imaging touch display device generally includes at least two light-sensing elements and performs computation upon light signals detected by the light-sensing elements to obtain coordinates of a touch point on a display panel of the optical imaging touch display device during a touch event. However, if there exist some offsets in the light signals as detected by the light-sensing elements, accuracy of the coordinate determination of the touch point would be adversely affected.
As disclosed in Taiwanese Patent Publication No. 201015507, in a conventional calibration technology for an optical imaging touch display device, multiple testing points with predefined coordinates are displayed on the display panel of the optical imaging touch display device for a user to touch using a stylus (e.g., finger) while touch detections are performed with the aid of at least one of the light-sensing elements to obtain detected coordinates of the touches respectively corresponding to the displayed testing points. The detected coordinates are used together with the predefined coordinates for the generation of calibration information (e.g., angular calibration function), which is subsequently used to calibrate image display on the optical imaging touch display device. However, the downside of the conventional calibration technology is that it requires the user to actually perform touch operations on the display panel in accordance with the testing points displayed thereon.